all my sins remember'd
by TherealNightflightVersel
Summary: this is rated t for safetey jst so you know its alsi reasily hosted in facecrapbokand whatsits called vk


once again they faced each other on the battlefield of stone, with the same crowd puzzled and growing ever more confused to the goings on transpiring before them. once again, there were two forces opposing the others views. once again, the battle would be fought of two creatures whose glint in their respective orbs told the other this would be a battle to the end. "its time! only one can live...and survive, that will be me. for all that power, for all that time as something different that what i was really ment to be, Nona has shown me my true destiny" said one of the combatants, voice silk, smooth, a hint of confidence, but a voice laden with steel. "and uncorchanately for the rest of my lifetime it doesn't include you." the voice that had spoken was a female dragoness, shapely, beautiful in appearance, a striking gift from the heavens above to stun other night furys, a blend of mottled white spots on/under her wings and white stomach, those markings streaming away from her eyes a lovely sight. that is, if she wasnt glaring at you. her opponent was more stocky in build, more a powerhouse type of night fury than anything else, gray and black banding spreading the length of his forepaws and eyes, a stomach as blue as the river. he was still trying to grasp what had happened and his fear was rising. "whats going on?" the dragoness formerly referred to as nightflight loaw shar versel shot a look over to another ebon colored dragoness a short distance away, returning nightflights gaze with a glower. "i think your peasant deputy can explain that, can't you? i have been told that you once answered to me." skitiiva loaw ranak branarr bristled angrily at the jibe but obediently turned to nightflights opponent, loaw okar kahuakhaun, formerly known as silverwingthefury with something close to a frightening grin. "she may be an overly smart killer and throrugh annoyance, but since you're a bit vague on the uptake, allow me: what she's saying is she's no longer under the moons controlling influence. she's been...blinded, kahuakhaun. and nona was the disgraceful last free dragon to make that happen. think of it this way, what you once tried to make her one of us failed." her toothy grin (her teeth were extended in her gums) grew nasty. "now your only choice left? to kill her. be the leader we all know you to be! there can't be two of you...can there. heheheh!" loaw okar circled nightflight, looking for a weakness or opening in that creatures guard. though there didn't seem to be any. "don't bother," she chortled merrily, tauntingly. "you let me flee. there are no weaknesses; nona tells me you trained me after giving myself up to buy her more time. i am here for one thing and one thing only; the destruction of your tattered carcass on my paws. one final death. there will be no escaping me. i wont let you leave alive."

he composed himself finally; after all he was a veteran fighter, had honed his skills the world over for a fight, who knew it would be against her. he turned back to the dragoness with his usual flair of boldness. "if you will not submit...you will perish, just like all the rest of your batch of brothers and sisters." he paced around her alertly as he smiled coldly. "they _all_ were slaughtered...eatch and every one and very few were made followers under my claw. pity, nightflight, that all your kin refused to submit that day. none of our future conquests included a nest of nert furts that size after that. our followers were forced to kill every last one, i spared you when you came to me asking what this was about. i _saved_ your hide, purely out of spite, so one day i could train your mind to my vision and brain. it seems i should have simply not bothered with the effort of converting our best role model for other night furys at all. it would simply have been easier to raze you to the ground like the treacherous worm you really have become. i have improved my skills massively, nightflight. are you really willing to risk it? my fighting skills? you might not...be in one piece when this is all over and done. want to back out?" he launched forward suddenly, hoping to throw her guard off with rushing her, but she easily slipped out of reach. "oops! too late! im going to finish what i began, versel: the entire extinction of that batch of night furys including you, and then i will use my vast resources to track Nona and kill her too; a job i remember you failed miserably at. look where you are now. a weak pet of those still free." she fluttered out-of-the-way in time and teasingly clasped the nearest nert furt that had been watching the spectacle and threw him full length into the path of kahuakhauns fireball that had been aimed at her, hitting the spectator instead and dropping him with a grunt. loaw okar growled with mild irritation, leaped over the dazed form of the 'roadblock' follower in his way and readied another alkaline lavender blast to launch slightly above her. but she must have been expecting something like that, barel rolling lazily to the left to let the flaming projectile pass. "you see, i don't belive in playing fairly: history and my time as one of your converted fools has taught me this. i fight dirty!" she landed on her paws fancifully and swiped at his muzzle, seeing him back up effortlessly she managed to clip his left folded wing in her own fireball. "and I simply don't believe in playing" kahuakhaun retorted testily, shaking off the blow.

off to the side ranak branarr had finally made up her mind that she was done sitting uselessly observing while she watched what was certain to be a death sentence for loaw okar. she snarled impatiently as nightflight struck hard at his wings intent on disabling his ability to fly. loaw branarr knew from battling herself was that if your wings were shredded you were a goner. she hopped off the pillar shed been sitting on and snuck around the throng of watching winged dragons clamoring like children to see the battle waging on. if she could sneak to nightflights rear area blindside, she might have a chance. "heheeh; over before it even begins" she chuckled facetiously. slipping to her right she attempted to squeeze through the forms around her, finding she couldn't she cursed aloud and shoved her way roughly into the massed furys. she smiled triumphantly already imagining versels unsuspecting attitude and her pleasing cries of mercy when ranak branarr ripped her wings off. sneaking up behind the beautiful slender dragon, claws at the ready to rip and tear, so confidant in her sneak attack that she didn't see the hind legs of her intended target moving like lightning, wicked claws gleaming. she reared back in terrible pain, the wingjoints of her right and her muzzle badly bloodied. she howled, flapping that one wing uselessly, testing to see if it worked, realising the truth with horrer..."yes you will never be able to fly again" said a smug nightflight, finally turning back to look to see who she had wounded; skitiiva realised though her haze of pain that nightflight hadn't even **looked back to see that someone was trying to attack her**. "ah yes, another would-be upsurper. too bad that i have to teach novices a lesson every time. you cannot attack me with my own abilities, who's far surpass yours. i do not know you personally that i remember but it does not matter much. you have dared to test me, now pay the price." she pounced again extremely fast, whipping her tail hard enough to knock branarr flat on her back (not always a good position) a ways into the crowd watching, getting tangled in their wings. seeing she had throughly dispatched skitiiva for the moment she turned back to grapple with loaw okar. getting to her paws, even though that was a task itself, and the haze of pain was great, the dragon smiled to herself...even though many other beings were skeptical of her and the throbbing wounds were not helping...she hadnt thought a way could be found...now she knew of a way to defeat nightflight.

* * *

niiightfliiight where are youuuuuu?" called the alternating voices of two dragons combing the forestscape for the creature they knew in their hearts wouldn't be there or if she was she wouldnt want to be found. on one of the dragons backs was a teenager of middle years, male curly-haired human viking with an inquisitive appetite to just _h_ow he had decided getting on the back of a night fury, one of wich had tried kill him in the first place. "make that three, is like all creatures are out to get me but these pair. why i have no idea. must be my bad looks that make me a dead boy." the boy's name was blueflame and he had a comerade that had saved his life...twice...before desiding the life of constant -death-in-the-face adrenaline wasnt for her so she had departed and hadn't come back yet. these creatures had helped him and somehow he was climbing onto the back of the albino colored nert furt and taking off with the other of muddy hide. "so, uh, where are we heading to exactly? any particular place? because i have to head home soon my village will miss me...its been three days since i trained with Vicky and ug-penguin, i think someone will be missing me by now." he got a quiet growl from hos mount indicating some sort of reassurance that it was fine. blueflame sighed and lay back to enjoy the ride to wherever they desided to fly toward. "northwest i saw her take off to. we should head that way." said the brown fury, obuekhov wer evakyl arytiss to the albino fury whos coat was blacked and marred. that had to do with a nasty clash with the dragon they were heading after when she had been...somene other possessed entity. nightflight loaw shar versel had been corrupted one time when she came to obuekhov one time in her failure to find Nona she had asked to be taken to kahuakhaun as a sacrifice to satisfy loaw okars immediate desire of oppressing one of his most daunting advicarys. that had in turn made obuekhov more than ever to fight back and find Nona who she was certain was hiding, striking where she could at the god protectirs followers. but instead of killing her when nightflight had tasked her, since previous assassins had failed to end nonas existance silently without incident, she allied with her to bring down the tranced seduced night furys from within. it had been rough with the abounding activities of several night furys including numerous encounters with Audria loaw edi essum and Oupyiki loaw thurkear wiivai (meaning neat night fury). the most powerful and brazen of them all was none other than loaw shar versel: the fall of nightflight had been the point obuekhov and nona had been hoping for, surely it would be felt by kahuakhaun when news reached him.

noting the prone form of blueflame obuekhov barked something to Nona who heard and shifted herself to become more comfortable with the human on her back. "what should we do about the human child? it cannot possibly come along on our mission. even though as you say nightflight is no longer a menace i don't know what to do about him. so brave that two-legged has been." commented arytiss. nona flicked her head suitably toward blueflame on her back resting. "its best to just take him with us. we can watch over him and the female should she return to find him. its time to track nightflight and topple kahuakhaun. i have beyond a doubt that he will not be able to be broken and will just have to defeat him. there's little more we can do. he must be stopped at all costs, he cannot be allowed to continue to forcibly recruit more night furys. its stops here. our quarry might even be able to help us." they traced the direction the dragoness had disappeared to, unknowingly taking the same way abydos loaw persevek wer whedab had also flown. they scanned for any sign of her presence even though knowing full well unlike other night furys she was a master of camouflage in noise cancellation. blueflame moaned and rolled over to be more comfortable on nonas back. "rock, rock, rock, rock, black blotch, rock, rock. wait what?" he looked harder amid the pillars of rock rising like gigantic stalagmites from the ground in some mammoth cave with the endless skies above its fathomless roof. nether his mount nor the brown scaled dragoness flying beside her had seemed to notice it so he tapped on the albino furys head to get her attention. but nona was a night fury that had been bourne of war and acute awareness from being sought out with 'the others' sent out by nightflight to kill her. she had already seen it flitting. "obuekhov, company." she said quietly enough so that her partner could hear. "where?" she asked in worry. "i don't like this place one bit there's too many places to hide. i don't like it one bit." Nona hushed her. "keep on to bait the attacker; i will take the boy and myself out behind where im guessing it's stalking us to flush the creature out. looks like one of loaw okars followers, weak one by the looks of its sloppy ability to keep itself concealed. it might even know where nightflight has gone, our lives depend on the answer. then maybe well get somewhere."

* * *

"no you're not going anywhere" growled leader kahuakhaun as he flapped his wings above a patently sitting nightflight below him. "i let you escape once because i deemed you a worthy opponent to challenge on my own terms. i see i made a mistake on that: killing you would have led to the capture and conversion of nona whom i now know you bought time for that much sooner." nightflight made no move to chase after him to the skies, just angled that lovely elegant head up at him in the illusion of thinking. "honestly do you think i _plan_ on leaving this place this twilight hour? i have no qualms of turning my back on you, i might have done that once when i was more naive, but no longer! i am where i am ment to be. you know what i cal those skin and bone membranes keeping you aloft in the air? a target!" she casually pumped two fireballs from within her toward kahuakhauns wings, finding their marks despite efforts to evade. "i had forgotten how good i was at practice sessions" she smirked. "you want to come and defeat me? come get me; im right here, versel." loaw okar taunted after shrugging off the blows. he rolled 360 degrees with ease of her volley of flaming shots sailed past. the rest of the crowd had gathered to watch the battle with a respective birth to allow the combatants to brawl. none of them quite knew what was happening but all knew this was a skirmish of sorts and dragons lived for battle as well as peace. ranak branarr grimaced as her wing flared with bloody pain from rolling over upright, but she still smiled victoriously to herself. "at last i know of a weakness that evidently the great dragoness herself doesnt recon she has. im smarter than i thought i was." she thought of a way to get to loaw okar still hovering airborne taunting the disinterested looking nightflight. "are you done?" she opened those jaws of hers wide in what could be described in almost a cute yawn. "come down and fight claw to fire. i don't need to say more. ive learned from many a combat with lesser trained dragons that its best you come to me." branarr knew more than to attempt a second sneak attack from that dragonesess supposed blindside, probably had her eyes trained discreetly on her even now, knowing her location even as she faced away from her. she padded around the circle of spectators to kahuakhauns side and broke through the night fury ring to tell him nightflights weakness. but before she could he wheeled around and glared at her with such vehement pure hatred blazing in his orbs like branarr had never seen that she actually flinched. "DO NOT INTERFERE! THIS IS OUR BATTLE! ETHER I WIN OR SHE DOES!" he closed his wings and shot toward nighgtfliht waiting patiently on the ground fir him. "SHE WILL NOT WIN!"

what occurred next was something quite unlike skitiiva had ever glimpsed seeing her leader do: he fell upon nightflight savagely like a wild animal, ripping & tearing, not caring for his own injuries, twice nearly having his vulnerable blue neck slit wide open. "you will not win!" he roared, going into a full berserk instinctive rage. she was pressed hard into defending her own life, dodging all kinds of foused swipes and lunges and fireballs like which the pretty dragon had never had to endure before. kahuakhaun fought and fought and fought harder and harder, inflicting increasing damage to her body. "you have wounded me, dared to defy me; to place your petty rebellion against my supreme will! now let it be your death!" nightflight dodged a killing strike from loaw okars paws at her eyes, flowing her body elusively through a pounce, flattened her tummy to the ground as he sailed over her to crush her beneath him. "you think because you're exclusively finesse in your evasions that you can put a stop to me!" he fought even harder to kill her, and after a successive amount of tries one shift of her hindquarters and tail body didn't **quite** follow the rest of her propelled front end quick enough to stop his bloodlust raging hindclaws to pierce her left hind leg below the right-wing in a heavily bloody spray. she shrieked with pain as that limb promptly collapsed under her, oozing vermillion quickly. kahakhaun felt no pity, slashing mercilessly across her vulnerable muzzle down the side to her neck, followed up by his claws biting deeply down her opened right eye. nightflight fell onto her stomach, sprawled there breathing heavily, as skitiiva branarr smiled evilly from the shadows. "well done well done. i...didnt think it could be done. you have surpassed yourself my leader. she's finally been brought down. don't celebrate until shes her, kill her now before she recovers stamina." she said to herself maliciously. kahkakhan brought his body around to savagely tail slap nightflight onto her side, where her white stomach was streaked with blood from the many injuries she had not sustained until this battle. he landed, looming over her shuddering gasping form, grinning not as he usually did with smug cold calculation, but a white-hot burning overwhelming evil rage of an animal that had won and now was about to cruelly end its prey without remorse. he didn't speak, just dug his bloodied front paws into her abdomen without feeling any of his usual emotions. just the pure, precise desire to kill and kill and kill. "end it, this one hasssssss failed our cause. take her life away." hissed the god protectors voice into silverwingthefuys clouded mind. the clearing of night furys resounded out with a sound uttered from a throat never to have heard it before and would probably never hear again as loaw okar drove his claws into his victims stomach again. nightflight, dragon formerly a seduced follower to the enticing stars above, renowned fighter and now helpless victim to the leader of the night fury corruption, reacted in the way only pain can bring you: nightflight screamed.

...TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
